Swallowed by Darkness
by adriennett
Summary: It's believed that there's a dark and foreign self in every person and darkness is a place that awakens this agressive stranger. We balance all our lives on the verge of sanity and insanity, and the claws of darkness are able to grab our mind to swallow us. "Hungry. Hungry for meat. Thirsty. Thirsty for blood."


_I'm having strange dreams. Now. Always. The last one totally freaked me out, I halt before I look at my mirror image. And what's the best part of it? I don't even watch horror films. Yeah._  
_The following story is... well... it just happened. I don't know why, I don't know how, but it happened. The dream has affected me in a wrong way, it's worse than I thought._  
_Probably the strangest, the most confusing and insane story I've ever written._

_Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid._  
_I do not own the turtles._

* * *

**Mirror**

* * *

Darkness. Gloom. Footsteps on the cool floor, being swallowed by shadows. The door creaks, then opens. Click. Brightness fills the bathroom, gloom trying to absorb the nodes of light as he enters. More slow steps. Water starts pouring from the tap; droplets flying everywhere like crushed ice. Chilly. And noisy.

A figure stands in front of him, its skin green, bandana blue. Determined. Strong. Eyes sparkling. Hungry. Hungry for meat. Thirsty. Thirsty for blood. Hot fire burning beneath its skin, strange liquid racing through its veins. Its eyes. Its eyes are not like his. Different. Misty. Reddish. An attacker? It can't be, his skin is also green, bandana blue. But its face is different. A stranger stands ahead of him.

Their movement is the same. Raising their hands together, taking breaths together. But their eyes are different. Touching it. Rigid and smooth surface. A mirror. But this mirror is lying, showing a foreigner. Is he a stranger? Yes. The stranger is him. He is the stranger.

Rapid breathing, uneven heart rate, dry throat, desiring to scream. He's flinching, the reflection's flinching. The stranger is him. He is the stranger. No, it can't be him. His eyes isn't red, he's not thirsty, not hungry. He leans forward, the stranger mirrors him, he lifts his hand, the stranger mirrors him. They move together.

"_Leo, what're you doin' here? It's pretty late."_

Another tired gaze in the mirror. His skin green, bandana orange. Eyes are misty, rubbing it with his hands… but not red. Blue. His eyes are blue. He comes in, his mirror image mirrors him, he yawns, his reflection mirrors him. It's not lying, no lies. The blue one swallows, the stranger swallows. Blood. Smell of blood suddenly fills the air. And voices. And desire. Strange and powerful desire.

"_Trouble sleeping. Go back to bed, I'll go right away."_

Hunger. The stranger is hungry. Hungry for meat. Thirsty. Thirsty for blood. His eyes are getting redder, veins bulging, desire growing. Pounding. Something's throbbing loudly. The one in blue can't hear anything. Pounding. Blood. Desire. Hunger. Thirst. Desire. Desire. Desire. Skin being torn apart. Lungs tightening. Vision deteriorating. Hunger. Thirst. Desire. Desire. Desire.

The one in orange frowns, his reflection mirrors him. The one in blue flinches, his reflection doesn't mirror him. It has own life. It's independent. They're not one. The stranger is not him. He is not the stranger. Growl. Pounding. Smell of blood. Desire. Desire. Desire. Desire…

The orange's eyes are wide and grabs his neck terrified. He makes a harsh sound. He's choking, his face redder and redder. The air is hot. Odor of blood spreads. Strong smell of blood. Choking. Cough. Choking. Gurgling. Choking. The mirror image is alive. It's independent. They're not one. The stranger is not him. He is not the stranger.

"_L-Leo… I… c-can't… breathe…"_

Smell of blood. Too much blood. Choking, coughing, gurgling. The reflection's eyes are red, its hunger is huge. It smiles, its gaze murderous. It's enjoying it. The drowning sound increases the desire. Hungry. Hungry for meat. Thirsty. Thirsty for blood.

The blue one panics. Panic. Panic. Panic.

"_Mikey…!"_

Wheezing. Pounding. Blood. Gotta do something. Fast. He will suffocate; the mirror image's choking him. Laughter. Mocking, echoing laughter. The stranger is a killer. Unstoppable. It wins…

No…

"_W-what the –"_

Wheezing. Gasps. Choking. Cough. Laughter. Laughter. Laughter. Laughter… Failing. Failure. Do something… now… C'mon. You're brave, able to help. A leader. A protector. A shield. Never let the demons destroy your sanity. You're better than them. Stronger. Braver. Bolder. For fuck's sake, you're you!

The mirror crashes.

* * *

_Maybe I'll write more stuff like this. I like writing confusing ficlets. (Despite I hate nightmares.)_


End file.
